


Steal a Kiss

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short story on Tom and Semir sharing a kiss in the office, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal a Kiss

"Kiss me"

Tom raised his eyes from the documents in front of him to look at his partner.

"What ?”

"I said kiss me" Semir repeated.

"Here ?!".

"Yeah ? You haven’t kissed me all day and I feel abandoned, so I demand a kiss, judge me" said Semir and stood up, “but I want a kiss first”.

"But there are people right outside the office, for christ sake !" exclaimed Tom, his hand outstretched towards their massive windows facing the hall just to prove his point.

"What are you, sixteen ? It’s not like they are going to run out screaming for help if they see us, they probably knew way before we did". sighed Semir, rolling his eyes and felt his lover’s glare across the table. But then a smirk appeared on his lips as a thought crossed his mind and he leaned against the table by one of the large windows."Besides" his grin widened " you weren’t bothered by audience when I was taking care of your *stiff business* couple of days ago behind your desk ". Semir couldn’t help but laugh when Tom jumped out of his chair, hitting his knee in the process and quickly walking over to him, reaching out with his hands to wrap them around his short lover and stopping just inches away from his face.

"You better watch your mouth, partner. You might end up getting more than you asked for" growled Tom "Just know, that if they see us" his hands travelled under Semir’s shirt "I am so dragging you down with me".

Semir licked his lips.

"Well, you better shut me up then and put this mouth to something much more pleasant, hm ?"

Tom ducked his head and covered Semir’s mouth with his own. The younger man parted his lips in invitation and was immediately met with Tom’s eager tongue. The kiss deepened and intensified. Semir’s hand travelled to the back of Tom’s neck, pulling him closer, his partner getting lost in the kiss himself didn’t object. Neither did he notice the eyes glued to their window. At least not until he looked up. And stopped.

Semir followed his gaze when he felt him slowly pull away.

"Is that -"

"No way"

"Semir…"

"NO WAY, I have nothing to do with this! Wow, jesus."

"Why the fuck is Andrea recording us ?! What the hell ?" shouted Tom, throwing his arms up in anger and storming out of the office while Semir wildly motioned Andrea to bail and she was out of her chair before Tom even stepped out of the door.

"Andrea, give me that camera right now, I swear to God! "

" Tom, stop yelling, you are making a scene" Semir grabbed Tom’s arm, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You were in on this with her, weren’t you ?!" snapped Tom. Semir looked in the direction Andrea went and back to his partner and pushed him forward a bit.

"On the other hand,go ahead….go on after her. Hurry up. Shoo shoo." he motioned towards the door and made a haste return to the office.

"SEMIR!"

**Author's Note:**

> forever alone in this fandom, sigh


End file.
